Yuca
by Kryptonita
Summary: La carne de Kaneki había infectado su sistema nervioso como un germen, emponzoñando su razón de extraños deseos.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Tokyo Ghoul_ pertenece a Sui Ishida.

_Para **LuFFy McCormick** que lo ha pedido y que como siga siendo una "dulce chicolatina", voy a acabar sufriendo de diabetes por su culpa._

**Eh, tú, atención: **El fic contiene spoilers del manga (leves pero ahí están); sería una escena perdida situada después de los acontecimientos que se dan en los capítulos 44-45-46.

**Palabra: **Querencia.

* * *

—**Yuca—**

* * *

Las gotas de lluvia trazaban sobre la ventana arterias cuarteadas que se deslizaban hasta emborronar el cristal. Un tímido rayo de sol que sobresalía de entre los nubarrones se infiltró en la habitación chocando contra el móvil que colgaba del techo, convirtiendo el cuarto en un gran caleidoscopio de luces moradas y verdes.

Touka permanecía impasible a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Se pasaba la lengua por los dientes, hurgando en ellos en busca de algún trozo de carne. _Carne._ Del cuerpo de Kaneki. Cualquier resto de su piel la servía: como un yonqui con el mono amartillando su cabeza, temblaba sólo de pensar en el exquisito sabor de su amigo bailando en su paladar otra vez.

Crispó los ojos cuando el sol los acarició y sintió como si la luz la hubiera pellizcado en el cerebro, instándola a salir de su ensoñación. Parpadeó varias veces y fijó su atención nuevamente en el cuenco de _ramen_: «come, come, come», el pensamiento había perdido fuerza a medida que los minutos transcurrían, convirtiéndose en una cantinela trillada; aun así, seguía haciendo eco en su cabeza. Tragó saliva y cogió los palillos. «Come, come, come». Removió el _miso _con ellos, alargando el proceso, intentando esquivar la idea que anidaba en su mente: a sus ojos, el _ramen _que le había preparado Yoriko parecía la concentración de una casquería reducida a tamaño bol.

«Come, come, come». La carne de Kaneki había infectado su sistema nervioso como un germen, emponzoñando su razón de extraños deseos. Podía imaginarse incluso la sonrisa lobuna de Tsukiyama, regocijándose al verla fantasear con el apetito que despertaba en ella el cuerpo de su amigo.

—No —murmuró con la boca seca—. Yo no soy como él. No soy un monstruo. —Kaneki, sonriéndola con dulzura, sustituyó el rostro de Tsukiyama. Kaneki, con sus disculpas y sus ánimos, recordándola que el mundo no era tan malo. Sentía una querencia profunda hacia él que sólo había sentido cuando su padre vivía, cuando Ayato seguía a su lado.

Cuando tenía una familia.

«Come, come, come». Tiritando, Touka cogió con los palillos varios fideos. La pasta toqueteó su boca como si fueran viscosos gusanos de seda y cuando dio el primer bocado, sintió que se enroscaban en su campanilla. Bebió agua para poder tragarlos con facilidad; en ese momento notó el primer golpe de malestar y, sin pensárselo dos veces, decidió llevarse a la boca el huevo. La yema anaranjada se asemejaba a la bilis, mientras que la clara en el paladar le sabía a flema. Sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear con cada bocado, y la fuerza con la que apretaba los palillos emblanquecía sus nudillos.

El golpe de gracia vino con un trozo de carne de cerdo: al morderlo, sintió un desagradable sabor a goma de borrar. Se levantó apresuradamente de la cama y echó a correr hacia el baño, pero no llegó a tiempo: arqueó su cuerpo y se abrazó a su estómago, vomitando la comida.

«Joder».

Pero eso a Touka no le importaba: sonreía mientras percibía el sabor a vómito en la boca, escurriéndose por sus labios, desapareciendo cualquier rastro del regusto de Kaneki de su cuerpo. Cada vez que escupía, se sentía más libre, más limpia de esa sensación que le provocaba su piel.

Se sentía ella de nuevo; menos Tsukiyama. Alimentarse de Kaneki para vencer la pelea había sido un error: había sido como comer yuca sin hacer caso de las precauciones, intoxicándose al instante de hincar el diente.

Pero sería un error que no volvería a cometer.

* * *

**NOTA.**

Me apetece comer ramen. Ñam.

¿Alguna opinión? Se acepta de todo, ¿eh?: puñetazos, caramelos, comentarios, citas románticas…


End file.
